Music and Cakes
by darkwing65
Summary: It was Cassie's dream to open up her own cafe with her two best friends but when they meet an unusual man they get dragged into the Kira case. Bad Summary. LxOC later MelloxOc rated M just to be safe.


It was a perfect day

I hope you guys like it!

It was a perfect day. The weatherman said today would be clear with a high of 75 and for once he was right. It was Friday, which meant no work, and the best thing about today is it's the last day of school! College to be exact.

Cassie looked up from the strawberry shortcake she was making to check the clock.

'_Yes, only ten more minutes to go!' _she thought as she cut the strawberries into little flowers and placed them on the cake. Yuki-sensei had decided to give the class a free day, so most of her classmates were just talking.

Cassie finished putting the final fruit flower on her cake and stepped back to look at it.

"Hey Misha-chan, Kitsu-chan, what do you guys think?" Cassie inquired, turning to her two best friends. It was then that she realized they were in a debate about the 'proper' ingredients for oatmeal.

"Misha there is no way we can be related. I mean how can you eat oatmeal slathered in maple syrup and chocolate sauce?"

"Well what about you! Blueberries and peaches, gross!" retorted Misha.

"That's BS Misha. Fresh fruit is refreshing and energizing in the morning"

"You sound like my shampoo Kitsu. It says the exact same thing on the bottle."

Cassie was having a really hard time not laughing at the two. They were twins believe it or not, not identical twins but still they were polar opposites.

"Hey guys!" Cassie yelled breaking through their oatmeal barriers. They stopped immediately and both focused their eyes on her.

"What?" they said in unison.

"What do you think?" Cassie asked beaming proudly.

"It's amazing Cassie-chan!" said Kitsune.

"Can I eat it now?" asked Misha.

Giggling, Cassie shook her head. "No Misha, it's for after school when we get our diplomas."

Misha huffed and stared at the cake longingly as Cassie boxed it up. "We're going right after class, to get them right?" asked Kitsune.

"Yeah, the headmaster said it was OK if we skip graduation." Cassie replied. "I just have to give him a slice of the cake."

"Thank Jashin-sama for that. I would have died if I had to sit there for 3 hours listening to someone I don't care about talking about something I really don't care about," said Misha

DING DING DING

Kitsune grabbed up the carrying case for her keyboard and strapped over her shoulder. "Come on guys lets go."

The trio walked down the crowded streets and headed toward their favorite bakery. A celebration was in order, after all they had just graduated from college.

"Hey, why do I have to carry the rackets?" complained Misha.

"Because I've got my keyboard and Cassie has her violin and cake. Will it really kill you to carry three rackets Misha" retorted Kitsune.

"Yes"

Her blunt reply made Cassie laugh out loud. "They're all in one case though!"

"So, they are extremely heavy and I think Kitsune should carry them since she has purple hair."

"BS Misha. If anything you should carry them because your hair is an eyesore."

Misha tilted her head to the side like a curious dog and asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"It's red and blue for crying out loud!" Kitsune explained pointing to Misha's multy-colored ponytail."

"What? It matches my eyes."

Cassie smiled and tried to stifle a giggle as she watched her two best friends and the puzzled faces of the passers by. They were probably wondering why in the world these two Japanese women were arguing in English. It was just something they had all agreed on, that they would only speak English to each other. It kept other people out of their conversations and made Cassie feel a little more at home since she had moved to Japan from America about 2 years ago and had had a hard time adjusting at first.

Glancing upwards she noticed the sky had turned cloudy and gray since they had last seen it.

"Looks like the weatherman was wrong again." She smiled and looked over at the two. They looked up at the same time.

"Son of a bit..."

"I hope we'll still be able to play tennis today." interrupted Kitsune.

Cassie smiled continently to herself. She had some pretty good friends.

The small gang rounded the corner and soon found themselves in front of the _CHI BAKERY. _

Misha gave a great sigh of relief. "Finally, I thought I was going to die."

"Yes, God forbid you had to walk any further carrying those heavy rackets." Kitsune's reply was oozing with sarcasm.

"Jashin-sama forbid." Misha mumbled under her breath.

"Hurry up guys," Cassie called over her shoulder, "I'm ready to eat!"

Hi peoplez! This is my first ever fanfic so any advice would be loved forever! Reviews please


End file.
